Mayotte
Basics Mayotte (French: ''La Mayotte)'' is an insular department and region of France located in the Indian Ocean between Madagascar and Mozambique close to the Comoros. Mayotte became a French overseas department in 2011 and an outermost region of the European Union (and the Eurozone as well) in 2014. Around 220,000 inhabitants live on 374 km2 area. Three providers operate in Mayotte: * SFR '''Mayotte * '''Orange Mayotte * Only (by Outremer Télécom, soon: Free mobile) The French overseas departments are regulated by Arcep, the national French regulator. 2G is on 900 MHz and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz. Arcep released licenses for 4G/LTE in 2016 to be started in 2017 on 800 MHz, 1800 MHz, 2100 MHz and 2600 MHz (Bands 1, 3, 7 and 20). A 4th LTE license was awarded to BJP Partners that started in 2019 on 4G/LTE only as: * Maoré Mobile In 2016 Only was taken over by Iliad, owner of Free mobile in France and acquired a 4G/LTE license. A market entry of Free with rebranding has been expected for a while now, but hasn't happened so far unlike in La Réunion. SFR and Orange have started 4G/LTE in 2017 on 800 MHz (band 20). Like in France, SIM cards are not sold at the airport, but only in the local shops and outlets ("boutiques") ''of the providers. You need to bring an ID card or passport for registration. Top-up vouchers are sold in many stores. '''EU roaming' French overseas departments like Mayotte are an integral part of France and are outermost regions of the EU. So EU/EEA roaming regulations apply if you are using a SIM card issued in an EEA country. From 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced based on 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. For more details check the European Union section. Given the high prices for data on the island, you may think of using your an EU-issued SIM card for roaming instead of a local SIM. Always check if Mayotte is really included within the offered roaming countries and it must be mentioned specifially as roaming destination. From 2017, this option may prove to be the cheaper alternative, if you plan ahead. SFR '''Mayotte SFR Mayotte, operated by French SFR and owned by Numericable is the market leader in Mayotte having about 3/4 of all customers with the best coverage and speed at the highest rates. It has a 99% coverage in 2G and 70% in 3G: coverage map. 4G/LTE has started in 2017 and is open for prepaid. It has the highest prices on the island. '''Availability Their prepaid SIM cards dubbed Yangou La Carte 976 Mobile by SFR: La Carte are available in their stores throughout the island (locator) for 15 EUR. They come with 5 EUR pre-loaded credit and 10 EUR bonus for your first top-up within one month after activation. It doesn't make a difference which plan to choose for data. Top-ups are available in many stores or online.by credit card ranging from 3 to 40 EUR giving 7 to 60 days of validity. To check balance, call 950 for free. Data option To activate data there is only one permanent option called 24h/24. ''For 5 EUR you get 500 MB valid for 5 days. To activate you need to text 'WEB' to 976 for free. Data speed is up to 4G/LTE with 150 Mbit/s, but will be throttled to 2G with 128 Kbit/s having reached the quota. There is currently a promotion offering 5 GB for the same 5 EUR for 5 days by texting '5WEB' to 976 for free. Note that there is no data roaming in Reunion, metropolitan France, or the EU. '''More info' * APN: sl2sfr (that's a small L) * Website in French: http://www.sfr.yt Orange '''Mayotte Unlike in mainland France, Orange is only number 2 in Mayotte. Nevertheless they are mostly on par with SFR in coverage and speed, but sell it at much lower prepaid rates. 4G/LTE has started in 2017 and covers more than 90% of population: 2G/3G/4G coverage map '''Availability Their prepaid SIM card is called C''arte Ankili and available in their sales points (locator) for 5 EUR as ''Ankili Eco ''and 10 EUR as ''Anikili Numero préféré. It includes 5 EUR after activation and another bonus of 5 EUR for the first top-up. For their new 4G, you need a 4G-enabled SIM card. To recharge you can log into your personal account online or buy one of the many vouchers sold all over the island. They are offered from 2 EUR to 30 EUR giving 6 to 62 days of validity. Check balance by #123#. Data options Data is at a default rate of only 0.004 EUR per MB on their prepaid card. With some cards you need to activate data by #111#. Recently, they've introduced their Pass Data as only add-on option: * 4 GB for 7 days: 4 EUR, activation by #111#, data balance check by #123#. There is also a promotional add-on with more data: * 5 GB, unlimited voice and SMS for 7 days: 7 EUR, activation by #111#, data balance check by #123#. It's not possible to buy a new data pass until the week is over. But overuse within the running week is debited at a lower rate of 0.004 EUR per MB. Forfaits Orange in Mayotte lets you buy forfaits too. These are rolling contracts that can be topped up by vouchers (or French credit cards) and can be terminated any time. They include unlimited calls and SMS within Mayotte and to France and a data volume per month: * with 2 GB: 19 EUR * with 5 GB: 29 EUR * with 10 GB: 39 EUR Using more, your speed will be throttled, but you can add 500 MB for 7 days at 2.99 EUR, 1 GB for 15 days at 4.99 EUR or 5 GB for 30 days at 9.99 EUR by typing #111#. Data available on both prepaid and rolling contracts can be used in metropolitan France, the EU, and Switzerland at no extra cost. More info * APN: orangerun Username and Password: orange * Website in French: http://mayotte.orange.fr Only (by Outremer Telecom, soon: Free mobile) Only is the smallest provider in Mayotte. It was often sold and resold and in 2015 acquired by Iliad, mother of Free mobile in France. Together with a new 4G/LTE license it's expected that they relaunch and attack with lower prices in 2017/8 as their offers are not competitive right now. Unlike in Reunion, Free hasn't startes in Mayotte yet. It has a lower coverage, but is still sufficient in the populated areas and without 4G/LTE so far: 2G/3G coverage maps. Availability Their standard prepaid SIM card is simply called Card ON ''or ''Card Nafassi. ''It's available in their stores (locator) for 5 EUR only with 4 EUR credit and another 1 EUR bonus for the first top-up. Top-up vouchers are sold in shops of 3, 5,10 and 20 EUR giving 7 to 60 days of validity. The 20 EUR top-up voucher comes with 2 EUR bonus credit. Check balance by calling #111#. '''Data options' Only now offers two combo packages, called Istawi: * Istawi 200: 5 EUR, 200 min, 200 SMS, 200 MB, activation: #133#200# * Istawi 1000: 20 EUR, 1000 min, 1000 SMS, 1 GB, activation: #133#1000# In addition, the Carte ON offers 10 MB of bonus data with each top-up. Overage rates vary depending on your SIM: * Carte ON: 0.10 EUR per MB * Carte Nafassi: 0.05 EUR per MB Data-only SIM They also used to offer a data-only SIM card called Internet 3G+ en Mobilité sans engagement. ''This starter costs 10 EUR and contains 25 MB for 30 days. It's unclear, if it's still sold. Top-ups translate directly into rather small data allowances: * 3 EUR: 30 MB for 7 days * 5 EUR: 50 MB for 15 days * 10 EUR: 100 MB for 30 days * 20 EUR: 220 MB for 60 days With the new Istawi combo packages, the voice and data SIMs are now better value. '''More info' * APN: onlywap * Website in French: http://www.only.fr/index.cfm?dep=my Maoré Mobile '''(4G-only) Maoré Mobile, backed by telecoms service provider Be Just Telecom Partners (BJT Partners), has launched 4G/LTE services in Mayotte in April 2019. The LTE service is currently available in Mamoudzou, Dembeni, Tsararano, Ongojou, Iloni, Chiconi, Tsingoni, Combani, Kaweni, Majicavo and Labattoir, encompassing 35% of the island’s territory and 60% of the population: coverage map. There is no roaming on 2G or 3G networks. '''Availability Their standard prepaid SIM card is available in Douka stores (locator) for 5 EUR only with 5 EUR credit Top-up vouchers are sold in shops or online by credit card for 2, 5,10, 20, 50 or 100 EUR. Check balance by calling #950#. Data options Data has a very low default rate of 0.003 € per MB. These combo packages can be added and come with a data quota, unlimited calls and texts to Mayotte, France and DOM valid for 30 days: * 1 GB: 15 EUR, activation: #515# * 5 GB: 25 EUR, activation: #525# * 10 GB: 30 EUR, activation: #530# * 20 GB: 35 EUR, activation: #535# There is also a data coupon available with 5 GB for 7 days at 5 EUR sold in some resellers stores. More info * APN: mmobile * Website in French: https://maoremobile.yt Category:Country Category:Africa Category:1/19 Category:Orange